The present invention relates to a back support, and in particular, to a back support for supporting the lower back of a person in a seated position.
In my prior U.S. Patents, I had developed a back support for eliminating discomfort when an individual is seated in an upright position on a flat surface and without a rigid back support, such as on the ground, a floor, or on a backless chair. These positions cause discomfort because of lack of support at the lumbar region, and they are particularly exaggerated with people who have poor posture and/or a weak back structure. As indicated in these patents, long periods of sitting in an upright position occur during various sporting activities and personal disciplines, such as meditation and yoga.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,106, a back support is disclosed, including a flexible, rectangular back supporting member which spans the lumbar region and a pair of elongated straps which engage the knees of the user when in the sitting position, whereby the force on the user's knees on the straps pulls the back supporting member against the lower back, enabling the user to sit upright comfortably for extended periods of time.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,080, a back support is formed integrally with an upper torso garment and includes a pair of straps to engage the knees of the user when the wearer is in a seated position so that the force of the wearer's knees on the straps pulls the back supporting member of the garment against the lumbar portion of the user to enable the wearer to sit upright comfortably for extended periods of time.
Still another U.S. Pat. No., 5,001,791, shows a back support having an integral carrying case and a strap loop connector. In this back support structure, a closure means is integrally formed around the peripheral of the rectangular back supporting member, enabling the member to be folded upon itself and secured by the closure means, forming a case for carrying the elongated straps therein.
Other patents of interest are Japanese Serial No. 63-251009, U.S. Patent to Wildermouth (U.S. Pat. No. 2,280,274), Ziegler (U.S. Pat. No. 1,266,374) and Stevens (U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,517), and in addition, the patents cited against my three aforementioned patents described hereinabove.